Talk:Mirage Cloak
OK, this is just cheesy. Change the "evade" to regen, or apologise to Assassins for Shadow Refuge.193.61.111.50 08:31, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Anet's apology to Assassins for Shadow Refuge is Feigned Neutrality. Hello, obsolescence! Shido 23:26, 26 October 2006 (CDT) It's a great skill, but it costs 15 energy to Shadow Refuge's 5. It's powerful, but not sustainable. Arshay Duskbrow 13:50, 27 September 2006 (CDT) No recharge is listed - is that an error or does it really have no recharge? :It really has no recharge. SeriousWorm 15:00, 5 December 2006 (CST) So.. um.. why doesn't it have a recharge? Jngrow :Why not? --Ufelder 01:18, 15 December 2006 (CST) If you had Ether Prodigy or something, maybe you could continually spam it for 63 dps to all adjacent foes. Or does it do the damage when you recast it before it ends? Tycn 01:12, 9 January 2007 (CST) :You can use Signet of Pious Light to make it end prematurely. --Ufelder 01:26, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Yup, but then your dps isn't all that impressive, even if you can continuously spam/strip it. I made a build to do that in pve and was mildly underwhelmed. :There used to be a trick to do that for farming builds by spamming divine boon with zealot's fire and channeling on yourself. That's why divine boon now has a recharge. ::People were farming with zealot's and boon since the beginning. The recharge was first added during the Nightfall preview because of mysticism. Later it was made permanent (along with a permanent lowered heal) probably because of a combination of Nightfall's eventual release and because practically every monk in GvG was a prot boon monk. --Fyren 15:53, 21 February 2007 (CST) Added 2 skill trainers.--El Nazgir 13:29, 1 November 2007 (UTC) (oops,forgot to log in) Capturing Well, since i just made the mistake: In case you want to capture it from Kahyet make sure your party kills HER first, then capture it quickly. As soon as you´ve captured Mirage Cloak go over and kill Besuz since you get ported to Sunspear Great Hall when both are dead... not much time but still manageable. :Or you could unlock it and buy it from any trainer in Elona... Just a thought... Dagotta 00:32, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Erm, the mission ends as soon as you kill Kahyet. Nigh impossible to cap from her. Entropy 00:33, 2 February 2007 (CST) You can't even buy a cap signet there, save yourself the trouble of going to Yohlon Haven for a signet and going all the way to the end of the mission by just unlocking it for a lousy 1000 faction and buying it. note I think that's a little obvious. It only deals damage when it ends, and recasting it before it ends doesn't end it. --Shadowcrest 00:44, 29 February 2008 (UTC) maintenance Energizing Wind? Air of Enchantment (carried by someone else)? Glyph of Lesser Energy/Glyph of Energy? (it's actually easier for an Ele to use this...) (T/ ) 19:51, 5 October 2008 (UTC) : 50% block enchant with no recharge is powerful, but i think a buff of 10 energy and give it a little recharge would be nice to help. or if you were REALLY crazy and wanted to stop non-dervs from "abusing" it you could have it trigger double mysticism Roland Cyerni 19:53, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::But you'd never get the mysticism without the recharge, and then it wouldn't be maintainable etc. I'd rather have 10e/5e and make the duration scale for 10 seconds at 12 (or maybe even 15) Earth Prayers. :) (T/ ) 20:07, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::: remind me to read the article before commenting /doh. yeah duration scale would be good. Roland Cyerni 20:09, 5 October 2008 (UTC)